HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 26
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast the gang talks about The Star Wars Canon Police, Tokyo Gore Police, and Olympic Face Kickboxing. The podcast was followed by the first ever live Shitty Movie Night. Timestamp Notes *'0:50' - Intro *'4:40' - Josh washes his shirts with rocks *'5:40' - Joel went to see the Toadies *'11:00' - Olympic Update *'14:30' - Michael Phelps is a fish-man *'19:10' - Josh washes his clothes in beer, and other party fouls *'22:20' - Superman franchise gets a(nother) reboot *'25:30' - 100 meter bong relay, and other Jamacan Olympic events *'27:10' - Halmark Gay wedding cards & more on cake toppers *'32:00' - New Mike Judge movie *'35:00' - The man who maintains Star Wars canon - Wookie Shits *'40:13' - More Star Wars Canon and Episode 1 *'45:52' - Natalie Portman's career, Episode 1- more Star Wars *'48:08' - Episode 7? - Black Snake Moan & other Samuel L. Jackson movies *'51:40' - Star Wars: Wado is a racist Jew *'52:30' - New Tokyo Gore Police trailer *'56:20' - Detox footpads are a load of crap *'1:00:00' - Pandora is in trouble *'1:01:20' - Walmart lies to children *'1:04:00' - Live action Voltron movie *'1:09:00' - MST3K crew in the Olympics *'1:10:10' - Concept art for Dark Knight slash fic *'1:12:50' - Mail Sack intro & The Experiment pimp *'1:16:10' - Tron people like Joel's comic *'1:20:00' - List of Shitty Movies *'1:26:20' - Individual theme songs based on mood (Repeat Question) *'1:29:50' - Foreign Adventures - Joel's trip to Mexico, Excursion *'1:35:22' - Denise's experience moving to America *'1:37:00' - Education *'1:39:00' - Joel doesn't have to explain stuff to his smart wife *'1:41:37' - Joel has to explain Lost *'1:42:24' - Live Cast Quiz Night *'1:44:00' - Josh was near the Minnesota Bridge Collapse *'1:46:45' - Denise's other adventures - Japan & foot binding *'1:49:07' - McCain Ads and Nahiminajad is Mexican (Office Space) *'1:50:50' - Guest Star wish list *'1:53:40' - T-shirt ideas *'1:55:00' - Zombie survival plans (see forum post) (Repeat Question) *'1:55:15' - Someone's uncle dresses up as Hagrid *'1:56:00' - Josh would bang Tina Fey *'1:57:00' - Most attractive SNL cast members *'1:59:20' - Labrynth, Willow, or Neverending Story *'2:01:30' - Brad Pitt and Colin Farrel would get you arrested *'2:03:35' - Who's looking forward to Left 4 Dead? *'2:04:20' - Urban assault shopping cart *'2:05:10' - Josh has Cheesey Beard *'2:05:45' - Favorite non-geek websites *'2:09:45' - Eureka! and product placement *'2:13:30' - Favorite foreign movies *'2:22:40' - I'm a New Jew with Alfred Molina *'2:24:00' - Gwen Stefani can't dance & other music news *'2:27:00' - Cylon toasters *'2:28:00' - Wallace & Gromit studio burnt down *'2:30:00' - What cultural era would you like to live in? *'2:31:20' - NASCAR was created by Prohibition moonshine smugglers *'2:34:30' - Joel saw a band that was still iving in grunge-era Seattle *'2:38:20' - Chain restaruants *'2:47:15' - Alt-rock Tele-Cast-A-Thon *'2:49:00' - Best websites for released convicts *'2:53:00' - HE as a TV sitcom *'2:55:45' - New Venture Bros is awesome *'2:56:00' - Twister, Contact, Showgirls... Which was worse? *'2:58:40' - English/British comic cons *'3:00:45' - Force Unleashed Demo - The 4 day/hour work week *'3:05:22' - Segway Tours *'3:06:30' - Ending - Velvet Revolver extra band member Category:Podcast